What Are You Doing?
by ChanelBesos
Summary: A little bit of fluff and UST mixed together. Caskett in the break room, a moment in their lives.


Title: What are you doing?

Author: Chanelbesos(love_besos at LJ)

Rating: T(for some...UST, for a better word)

Summary: Castle catches Beckett in the break room.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. ABC and those other people do. Though it'd be really cool if I could have my own Nathan Fillion and Stana Katic for my birthday this year? No seriously thought, Castle is not owned by me. :/

"Seriously Castle?"

"Seriously, what?" he asked innocently. Detective Kate Beckett lifted her head from her work just for a second, enough time to shoot him a handful of daggers. He flashed a smile before nibbling on his lower lip in thought. She sensed the mischief before it occurred.

"Stop watching me do paperwork. I wasn't kidding before when I said, and now I'll restate this, **it is creepy**." Castle sighed to himself before responding with,

"You're no fun, not ever. Well except for yesterday, that _dress_ was fun. But then…" his mind flashed back to the book reading the day before, the image so vivid in his head that his breath caught in his throat once again.

-x-

"_Darkness fell across the face of the city, and across her face as well. 'Good' she thought, as the wind gathered up her hair. 'No one…'" Castle's voice stopped, seeming to his crying audience as a dramatic stillness. His eyes roamed slowly up from the gorgeous pair of legs that had stepped into his view. The shiny, stiletto heels imprinting themselves in his mind. And yet those legs just seemed to keep on going and going until he caught the bottom of a bright magenta dress with his eyes. Trailing to the top of the halter dress and seeing __**her**__ face he could only stare. And stare and stare. Beckett threw him a smirk, her hair spiked out at the ends and her lips glossed and eyes smoky. _

"'…_will see my tears.'"_

_-x-_

"Then you killed it! And I'm still not changing the name.

"That's what you think. I can't believe you made a character, based off of me, a slut!"

"She's only a little slutty!" Another glare came from her dark, emerald eyes and the gaze intensified as all she saw was amusement in his blue ones. Giving him a final quizzical look, she got up and made her way to the espresso machine. She wouldn't deny that it was far better than the crap coffee the department usually supplied. Kate listened to the sound of the bubbling and brewing of the strong, much-needed caffeine supply. The aromatic smell of coffee beans and cream tantalizing her senses. Mixing them together she took a sip, savoring it, not even trying to hide the pleasure on her face. _God, that's really good. _

_No one ever said anything about voicing her approval. _

She placed the mug down on the counter, reveling to herself in the sudden quiet of the break room. Then Kate felt it. Well more of a him than an it. Right behind her he stood, inches away hot breath against the side of her neck and she felt the flush rise in her, even if she denied it vehemently. Castle ran his hands down from the sides of her pelvic bones and down, smoothing over her hips before coming back up and brushing against her flat abdomen.

"What are you doing Castle?" she asked, trying in vain to sound harsh, but it merely came out as a sensual and breathy whisper.

"Nothing." he responded casually and she wondered how he often managed to keep up such a cool and collected mask. His heavy breathing gave him away however and he brushed ever closer to her body. Spinning in his loose hold she eyed him up and down before backing away slowly.

"Don't do this Castle."

"Do what?" he gave her his ever famous smirk and followed her; for every step she took back Castle would follow with a few small steps forward.

"Just don't." Kate growled and she groped behind her, disappointed to find herself literally backed into a corner.

"This isn't unfamiliar territory for you, is it Kate? You just haven't been on this turf for a while now. But Kate…"

"Beckett."

"Kate," he insisted, "I, I can fix that." he murmured before he closed in on her, pressing his lips against hers. Hard. And as she lifted her arms to push him by his chest, Castle had the nerve to grab her small hands in one of his. He kept the other one against the side of her face, gently caressing, unlike the passion he put into his kiss. Rick let his tongue slide smoothly over her bottom lip before nipping at them softly, then started to kiss her jaw and against the side of her neck.

"Castle." she stuttered as he licked the back of her earlobe and kissed down to her collarbone. Kate heard herself let out a soft whimper of pleasure and cursed herself for being so weak. But he was that good, he really was. And she knew that he wanted to prove every story right.

"Rick?" another try was put in, but it all seemed futile anyways. She knew she wanted to give in further, to completely lose herself in him. She also knew she shouldn't. And yet every though would vanish from her mind when his lips came up again to meet hers. When their tongues danced and their breath mingled. She tasted of sweet cream and the slightly bitter aftertaste of the drop of espresso that she'd drunk a few minutes before. It would've gone farther. It could've gone all the way. But of course, it didn't. She let a moan fall into his mouth, her hands still clasped tightly in his when they heard a soft, subtle knocking. Beckett let out a gasp and Castle cursed silently to himself.

"Beckett! Castle! You in there?" she smothered herself with air, trying to slow her heart rate.

"Yeah, what's up Esposito?"

"Gotta a new case. File's out here. You okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't know. You sound different, what are you doing anyways?"

"Nothing!" Castle called out, giving her a much gentler, and almost loving kiss on the lips. "We just had a little coffee break." a genuine smile fell on his face, small, but it was there, none-the-less. One last look at each other and she walked out of the room, the faintest trace of a smile still playing out on her red-tinted lips.


End file.
